


Coffee Break

by synstruck



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 10:59:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2065605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/synstruck/pseuds/synstruck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Come on, you idiot.” He tugged her ponytail again and stepped back, waiting expectantly for her to follow him. “You've been cooped up in here for hours. You need some fresh fucking air, and probably some coffee.”</p><p>“I need to finish these experiments though,” she whined half-heartedly, even as she moved to comply. “They're kind of time-sensitive, and I need to hand the documentation in t--”</p><p>“I don't care,” he interrupted her, with another light tug to her hair. “You look dead on your feet and you smell like all those shitty chemicals you play with. Hurry up, I don't have all day.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee Break

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Skrei](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Skrei).



> Quick and shitty drabble for [Skrei](http://66squares.tumblr.com/).  
> I put off uploading this for ages because I don't think I wrote this well but I don't know how to fix it so I might as well throw it up and hope for feedback.

The unceremonious slamming of the door shocked Hange from her experiment, and she jolted sharply in her surprise, barely managing not to drop the beaker she had just picked up.

Whoever it was that virtually kicked the door in didn't address her immediately, so she set the beaker back down onto the table first, depositing her clipboard next to it before looking up at the short lecturer leaning in the doorway with his arms crossed. She tilted her head silently at him in question, and watched as his cool grey eyes swept critically over her, their owner clicking his tongue in dissatisfaction.

“You look like shit, four eyes,” Levi commented drily, drawing a laugh from the woman as she watched him push himself off the doorframe and step into the lab. He took the long way around the tables to avoid the two littered with test tubes and petri dishes, and Hange bit back another short bark of laughter at the way his lip curled in distaste as he weaved around the long tables to get to her. He tugged lightly on her ponytail in retaliation, having not missed the quiet snort she had tried to stifle as well as the obvious tremble of her shoulders as she held back giggles.

“Come on, you idiot.” He tugged her ponytail again and stepped back, waiting expectantly for her to follow him. “You've been cooped up in here for hours. You need some fresh fucking air, and probably some coffee.”

“I need to finish these experiments though,” she whined half-heartedly, even as she moved to comply. “They're kind of time-sensitive, and I need to hand the documentation in t--”

“I don't care,” he interrupted her, with another light tug to her hair. “You look dead on your feet and you smell like all those shitty chemicals you play with. Hurry up, I don't have all day.”

Levi watched her straighten before turning on his heel to walk out, and Hange tailed after him, pulling her lab coat and goggles off. She dropped them on a table on the way, and flicked the lights off as they exited, locking the door and pocketing the key.

He walked briskly as he lead her out of the building and into the streets, and though she had longer legs than him, and a longer stride, Hange had to trot to keep up with his quick pace.

“Leeeevi,” she called out. “Where are we going?”

“The usual.”

She perked up. “Are you buying me coffee?”

A snort of disbelief. “I said that earlier, didn't I? That you needed some sort of caffeine? I know you were at the fucking lab at the crack of dawn, and you were cooped in there all through lunch.” Levi glanced over his shoulder, looking unimpressed at his friend's unhealthy habits. Hange just grinned unapologetically back at the shorter man as he sniffed and turned his head. “Feel like a fucking nanny, have to look after your sorry ass all the time...”

Hange just laughed as he bitched about how she was a “fucking working adult now, fucking take care of yourself better, damnit”.

It took them a little less than five minutes to arrive at the on-campus coffee shop that they both frequented, and Levi shooed Hange away to find them a table as he stepped into the queue snaking from the counter to the door.

She grabbed an empty booth by the window, the same booth they always sat at when they came in.

Sliding into the comfortable cushioned bench, the woman propped her elbows up on the edge of the table, resting her chin atop her interlocked fingers. This was the third time this week Levi had dragged her from the depths of the Biochem labs in the Science buildings for coffee, and she grinned sunnily at the man when he turned to glance her way, seemingly to check that she'd gotten their regular table.

It bothered her none that he didn't react or respond to her smile, and she watched him as he turned sharply back to face the front, slowly shuffling forward in the queue.

Hange had no idea when she'd drifted off to sleep, nor had she any idea how, but a sharp flick of fingers against her cheek woke her, and she jolted sideways, her chin sliding off its throne of her interlocked fingers as she jerked back into consciousness with an unattractive snort.

A derisive sniff answered her, and she looked up to see Levi sitting across from her, his cool silver eyes trained on her own face as he sipped at his tea.

“Your coffee is going to go cold,” he said simply, leaning back into his seat and draining his cup.

Hot coffee, cold coffee, it really didn't matter to Hange, but caffeine was caffeine. Plus, she didn't have to pay for it. She never did, anymore.

“Aww, you do care,” she laughed carelessly, picking up the warm cup and drinking deep. The snort she received in response was expected, he always answered that particular statement that way.

The quiet “Maybe, I do, you shit-for-brains,” he mumbled, however, was not, and she found herself choking on a mouthful of lukewarm, too-sweet hazelnut coffee.

“Levi?” she managed to cough out once she'd stopped hacking her drink out of her lungs.

“I'm not repeating myself,” he grumbled, propping his chin on his hand.

Hange watched him stare dispassionately out the window, and she smiled as she took another sip of her cooling coffee.

Her stomach was fluttering and her cheeks were warming, and she nearly laughed.

She wasn't expecting to feel this embarrassed over the turn of events.

It was... pleasant.


End file.
